The Queen Of Hearts where Her Cruelties Lie
by mcmaish
Summary: A poem about the queen of hearts in her earliest years including a boy she loves and a tragic end.


The Queen of Hearts out on her lawn

Watching the roses being painted red.

Took her a moment to realize and blew

Her top and said:

What the hell are you doing?

Where do you think you're going?

Consequences aren't easy to shed

Off with your head!!

Hear her out, she's the queen of hearts. She's

Got you running 'round with a snap of the fingers.

Hear me out, don't dare you break the rules. You

Know what she'll do if you cross her.

You will see often,

her good pleasant site.

But if you fall on misfortune

She'll be wrong and you'll be right.

She doesn't like that. No she does not.

She's the queen of frickin' hearts and

she'll leave you to rot.

When you beg, when you pleade, she'll turn her head.

So when you feel like you're safe remember what I said.

She won't care if you cry, she won't care if you die.

Just remember she's the queen of fricking hearts and she's always right.

In the midst of the winter, she threw the grandest ball.

People came from miles away just to dance in her halls.

They more masks to conceal their faces.

Dance and admit their places.

The masquerade ball, it was called

Had the common peasants talking.

The supposed blind gained fine sight

And the lame men traveled, walking.

A common boy with dreams bigger than life itself

He knew he was destined for more than milking the cows.

His goals were far but he needed just a little help.

Milking the cows, herding the sheep,

Day after day from morning to sleep.

There is more to life than what he sees.

Higher authority ready to please.

The boy was one with passionate dreams.

Ready to prove nothing is as it seems.

So he hatched a little plan to get to the ball.

In a mask of grace, he'd stand proud and tall.

A daredevil adventure, to intrude on the queen,

But he was determined now to be seen.

To be seen as much more than a stable boy.

For once in his life he'd have peace and joy.

Waiting, wishing for the guilt of the taking.

Was it just a wishful dream, almost awaking?

No! he though gathering his wits.

A black mask of mystery, if the story fits.

As the castle was bathed in the moonlight.

And the lanterns were lit in galore.

The commotion interrupted the night.

Ready for the masquerade and more.

He crept steadily toward the railing.

Fearing slightly of his failing.

For if someone discovered him intruding.

Certain horrors, his mind started alluding.

Stop! He cried silently as the fear began to eat away.

He saw a girl with the palest skin, darkest hair,

and eyes through her mask that lit the day.

His eyes followed this lady so elegant, so fair.

But he was spotted by the queen of hearts.

She was enchanted by his grace on the floor.

At the girl, her eyes shot poison darts.

"Off with her head and out the door!"

The boy spotted the anger in the queen's eyes.

And he knew the poor girl was up for her demise.

His heart ached for her as the guards carried her away.

"No," he said to the queen, "I will not let you murder, NAY!"

She gazed lovingly at his baby blues

Pretending to repent.

Lying through her white teeth, she said

"I can't recall whom I've sent."

Full of grief and guilt, he pulls off the mask of his.

"You royal pain, you'll surely pay for this!"

Running off after the guards, leaving her in distress

The queen of hearts with her heart broken nonetheless

In his efforts to save the girl, he did leave a mark.

His death bought him his glory and his fame

Though his ending was quite dark

Stable boy was no longer his name.

The young queen sat on her throne, days pass by in tears.

The guards had killed the young boy interrupting their work.

At night the two would haunt her, awaking her deepest fears.

In her dreams, they would vengefully lurk.

So the queen grew quite mad (quite loony, you see)

And one day she ordered an execution.

"Of who?" asked the guard to which she replied "me."

The day finally came when the Queen of Hearts was

Ordered away to the abyss of death

The two specters watched before he put on her head

A ghostly, wedding wreath.

"Till death do us part?" he said quite jokingly to his ghostly bride.

"Not even death can achieve it," is how she replied.

So the boy and the girl reached the end of their maze.

The obstacles gone, the end of the craze.

Revenge was quite forgotten as they watched over

Each member of their families, and each friend.

Which brings even this sad tale to its

Rather happy end.


End file.
